


Inklings

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [86]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: An off-hand comment has cogs whirring.





	

“If you won’t stay still, I’ll tie you down,” Poe threatens.  


Kylo freezes, but just for a moment. “How is that supposed to encourage me to behave?”

“…maybe it isn’t.”  


But Poe clearly hadn’t thought the threat through, judging from the bright colours his face goes. Kylo is normally the one to blush when caught off-guard, so having Poe fluster at an accidental innuendo is nice, and new. 

“Have you ever?” he asks.  


“…tied someone down?”  


“I mean, not for work reasons,” Kylo clarifies. He’s sure he’s put plenty of people in binders over the years, if he’s been spying. Even if he hadn’t been spying _long_ , surely he’s done it once or twice?  


“Uhm. Just… wrists. You know.” A hand up in his hair, scrunching through the curls. “The normal stuff.”  


“I _don’t_ know,” Kylo reminds him, because Poe _is_ his sexual history, other than one of his two hands. “Did you like it?”  


“Uhm. Yeah?”   


They don’t talk _often_ about what Poe’s done before. The pilot had a few flings in the Academy, and a few nights of mutual steam-blowing since then, but he’s not really been all that adventurous by his own account. The problem is that Kylo is usually so enveloped in jealousy at the thought of Poe even finding someone else attractive, let alone _doing_ anything about it, and so they’ve been careful to not talk about it too much.

Kylo doesn’t _begrudge_ him his past love affairs, he just would rather not be made to think of them. _Usually_. For this, he’s apparently able to make an exception.

“Did you try both ways?” Kylo pushes.  


“I did. It’s kinda fun, but I think I prefer… tying people down than the opposite. I like making them helpless to resist my charms. You know? Not in a creepy way, but in a… ‘now you gonna get kissed’ way.”  


Kylo gulps, feeling a weird tingle in his core. The thought of being powerless to resist, of being made to accept pleasure… of giving everything - _everything_ \- up… “You think maybe you’d like to try it with me, someday?” he asks, though he’s barely managing to put one word in front of the other.

“I’d _love_ to,” Poe breathes, and grabs hold of his hair. “Just binders?”  


“For the first time… to see if I like it?”  


“Babe… I can go get some right now, if you’re game?”  


“…pause the holo,” Kylo insists. “And send BB-8 for a long stand.” A very long stand.


End file.
